The New Boss
by Nikita1506
Summary: Jax has got a secret....and it involves Jessica Crow...
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the Teller-Morrow garage, anger clear in my steps, ignoring how the buzz of shoptalk stopped as soon as I stepped my heels into the first bay. One guy turned to me, but I brushed past him, trying to find the guy I knew would be able to help me. Three bays in, there he was, leaning over some idiot's busted engine block with another young man. Shaking my hair back, I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

I had to keep myself from gasping when he turned around to face me. His eyes, they shocked me from the first second he looked at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Jackson Teller?" I asked back, pushing my sunglasses up into my hair.

He nodded and pulled a rag from his back pocket to clean the grease from his hands. As he looked up from his task, he saw the others staring at me.

"Hey, you've all got work to do! So do it!" he yelled before looking back at me, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Clay Morrow," I said, watching his eyes.

They shifted behind me and another voice answered.

"Who's asking?" came the voice I knew so well.

I spun around to see Clay standing behind me, arms crossed; with Tig and Chibs on either side of him.

"You probably don't remember me," I said, walking over to him.

Jax followed, stuffing the rag back into his back pocket.

"No sweetheart," Clay said, "Can't say I do. You got a name?"

My smile was only slightly bitter, "Yea, I do. The name's Jessica. Jessica Serene Amelia Michelle Crow."

The garage went silent as all eyes turned to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Clay stared at me, slightly in shock.

"Tell me I didn't just hear that name come out of her mouth," Chibs said, equally shocked.

"Sorry Chibs," I said back, "But you did. Clay, we need to talk. Now."

He nodded and swept his arm out, pointing to the meeting room. I nodded, then turned to see Jax still standing there and motioned for him to follow.

"You need to be there too," I said as I made my way across the garage, "And someone find Gemma!" I hollered as I walked in to the meeting room.

Prospect ran from the garage as though there was a fire at his back and burst into the office, startling Gemma.

"You need to go to the meeting room," he said.

"What the fuck for?"

"Jessica Crow is here."

Gemma paled slightly and hurried to the meeting room. As soon as she was in, Chibs and Tig shut the door behind her and stood guard as the others slowly went back to work, each casting a worried eye on the closed meeting room doors. In the meeting room, I stood on one side of the table; while Clay, Jax and Gemma sat across from me. I pulled some papers from my back pocket and threw them on the table in front of the trio.

"Does someone want to tell me what the FUCK this is?" I growled.

With a shaking hand, Gemma took the papers off the table and unfolded them, paling further at what she saw in front of her.

"Jess," she said carefully.

"No," I interrupted, "I want to know what the fuck is going on."

Jax looked confused and took the papers from his mother, eyes widening as he looked at them.

"Mom?" he asked, "What the hell is this?"

Gemma buried her face in her hands and didn't answer.

"That, my dear Jackson," I said sweetly, "Is a fucking marriage agreement for you and I between my father, your mother, your father, and Clay!" I looked from Clay to Gemma and back, "Now do you want to explain what the fuck is going on here?!"

"Jess, your father was going to tell you—"

"My father is dead!" I interrupted.

The room was silent.

"How?" Clay asked.

"Mayans, five days ago. Tortured and shot. Execution style."

"Retribution?"

"Mine. Ten dead, another seven in the hospital." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Memorial?" Gemma asked.

I shifted my gaze to her, "Full moon of this month, just like Daddy wanted. Everything went to me, save for the full run of the club; which apparently is going to my future husband," I said, turning my gaze to Jax.


	3. Chapter 3

Jax watched me, his eyes shrewd.

"Southern California has been in an uproar since my father's murder. All out war with the Mayans," I sat and watched the three carefully, "I understand that you've had some trouble lately. What with the ATF around."

"It was nothing we couldn't handle," Clay said, "I didn't want to trouble your father with something that trivial."

"A rouge ATF with a hard-on for your second-in-command's woman and another with a fucking vendetta against the club is trivial?" I mockingly asked.

Jax looked slightly surprised.

"Just because there are no women in the SOA here, doesn't mean there aren't any period," I told him, standing and walking over to the door to see Chibs there, "Get me your latest Prospect please," I said.

He nodded, "Half-Sack!" he hollered.

The kid came running, but skid to a stop when he saw me waiting for him. I pulled my keys from my pocket.

"My car, get my bag and my cut. Damage either, or anything in the bag, and it's your ass. Got it?"

He nodded and I threw my keys to him. I watched as he booked it out of the garage before turning to Tig.

"Come in please," I said, stepping back.

Tig nodded warily and followed me into the meeting room, standing behind Clay as I moved back around the table.

"You've got a temper Tig," I said easily, sitting back down, "It's useful. We've had some communication with a snitch inside the ATF, Clay's become this bitch's personal target. Something about breaking her nose when she'd almost conned Bobby out of information?" I laughed, "I like it. Tig, I hate to pull you off whatever Clay's got you doing, but we need you to be his security detail until this is dealt with. Because until then, he's got a bull's-eye painted on his back," I stopped at the knock on the door and the Prospect walked in with my bag, cut and keys, "Thanks Half-Sack," I said, shoving my keys into my pocket, setting my bag on the table and shrugging into my cut, "How long have you been the prospect?" I asked him as I flipped my hair out from underneath the back.

He looked to Clay before answering, "A couple of months."

I nodded and looked to Clay, "We've been pulling in more prospects, almost two thousand over the country at last count. How's this one faring?"

Clay shrugged, "Kip's been good. Dealt with all the shit we've handed out to him."

"Loyal? Trustworthy of what we need?"

Clay nodded his head.

"Good," I turned back to the prospect, "You're gonna be with me for the next two days. I've got a particular job for you."

Half-Sack gulped, but nodded his head.

I smiled, knowing it was a dangerous weapon against the men in the Sons of Anarchy, "Don't worry, you won't get hurt. And it'll stop you from having to put up with their shit for a few days."

He smiled at me before looking down.

"You can go," I said.

He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited until the door shut to reach into my bag and pull out a sheaf of papers. I slid a set across the table to Clay before sitting down.

"Here's your rouge ATF agent. Seems like he's gone missing," I said, looking at Jax, "Lemme guess. He went after her, she called you and you took care of it."

Jax nodded his head, but didn't look at me.

"Good," his eyes snapped up to mine and I smiled, "No one likes a man who goes after women Jax. She's not his first victim either, just the only one with the balls to report him. The man had a temper," I looked down at the next papers and sighed, "I don't want to give you these, but you need to know about your little Tara Knowles," I said, sliding the papers over to him.

Jax looked through them and I could feel the anger in him rising as he looked at me again, "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"Our ATF informant," I told him softly, "I am sorry Jax."

At the three confused looks from Tig, Clay and Gemma, I sighed, "Tara was put into witness protection shortly after filing the restraining order against her ATF ex-boyfriend. She was told nothing would happen to her; no matter what she did, so long as she could get close enough to the Sons to inform on them. She knew she had an in with Jax, and used it to her advantage. That's how ATF really started their investigation into us," I pulled a picture from the stack of papers I still held and slid it across the table to Jax, who looked at it wide eyed, "This is Emma. She's seven now. They wouldn't let Tara keep her once she got into the WitSec program."

"Where is she?" Jax croaked out.

I leaned across the table to put my hand over his, waiting until his eyes met mine, "When Daddy found out about her, he asked me to file papers to become a foster mother. She's been with me since she was four. She's staying with me, unless you want her."

Gemma reached for the picture with shaking hands and saw her granddaughter smiling back at her. One look at the girl's eyes, and you just knew that she was a Teller.

"Is she—how is she?"

I looked at Gemma, my hand still over Jax, "She's fine. A happy, healthy seven year old second grader with a fifth grade reading level," my eyes shifted back to Jax, "I can have her here in a matter of hours," I said softly.

He nodded his head, eyes never leaving mine. I slipped my hand from his and pulled my cell from my pocket, watching Gemma hand over the picture to Clay, and pressed my speed dial.

"Shawn, its Jesse. I need you to bring Emma to Charming," I paused, "Yes, he knows. Yes, he wants to see her," another pause, "Shawn, don't question me right now," a sigh, "Put her on," another pause as he handed the phone over, "Hi baby," I said and Jax eyes snapped to me, "How would you like to take a little vacation from school and come see me while I'm on my trip?" I laughed as she squealed and I knew Jax could hear it over the phone, "Emma, sweetheart, I have someone here who wants very much to meet you," I paused, "Yes sweetie, it is," I smiled, "Of course you can, hold on so I can put you on the speaker phone," I hit the button and held the phone out towards the other four, "Okay baby," I called, watching Jax.

"_Hi Daddy,"_ her shy voice called down the line.

Gemma burst into silent tears and the look in Jax eyes made my soul ache just a little bit.

"Hi baby," he called back.

"_I'm gonna come see you. Momma said that you had to go away for a little while. But you're back now right? Cause you're with Momma?"_ she asked.

"I'm back Emma. And I'm not going anywhere again."

I smiled and hit the speaker button again, pulling the phone back to my ear.

"Emma, Momma has to go now, and you have to pack so Uncle Shawn and Uncle Danny can bring you here," my eyes softened, as did my voice, "I love you too Emma. See you in a little while."


	5. Chapter 5

"Please don't get off track now," I asked, watching the four across from me, "We still have a number of things to deal with."

"Jesse," Gemma interrupted and I looked at her, "Do I need to be here? I'm sure we can discuss the deal later. But we have nothing for Emma here and I—"

I laughed, "You just needed an excuse for a shopping spree Gem," I said smiling.

I reached into my bag again and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her. Gemma opened it and gasped at the cash inside before looking up at me. I shrugged.

"I was optimistic about mentioning her. Use whatever you need for things for her, and put the rest away."

Gemma nodded and quickly kissed Jax and Clay before leaving the room. When the door shut again, I looked to the three men in front of me.

"Oh believe me," I said, looking at Clay, "We're gonna deal with this later," I said, tapping the marriage contract, "But for now, we have business to discuss," I pulled an envelope from my papers and handed it to Tig, "This is for you, from my father. Every year, after getting in all the reports from the clubs across the country, he rewrote his will. This is what he left to you."

I waited for Tig to open the envelope and pull out the paperwork inside, along with the photograph.

"You found Sarah?" he asked, eyes shining.

I smiled, "My father's P.I. did. She's in L.A."

Tig jumped up from his seat and came around the table, hugging me, which I gladly returned.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," he said, pulling back.

I patted his hand, "Yes, I do," I looked at Clay to see him grinning at me, "What?" I asked.

"Your dad found his sister?" he asked.

I nodded, "Daddy did a little something for everyone in the clubs. You'd be surprised at how fiscally responsible he was. Especially in the stock market," I grinned.

Clay boomed out a laugh, "Deacon played the stocks?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Officially, the stocks are in my name. But everything goes to the club."

"What stocks?" Jax asked, sitting back, still holding Emma's picture.

"AT&T, IBM, Apple, Microsoft, Nike and a couple others," I said after a minute.

Clay whistled, "You know how much?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I sat down one night to try and figure that out, but got as far as ten million and had to stop."

"Shit," Tig said after a few minutes of silence.

I waved my hand, "Anyway. Business," the three men sat straight, "Your last report said Unser was going to retire?"

Clay nodded, "That means that shithead, Hale, will be sheriff."

I laughed, "David Hale?" I asked.

Clay nodded again, "You know him?"

"Of course I know him, he's one of us."

"You're shitting me," Jax said, astonished.

I laughed again, "You don't remember him?" I asked.

Jax shook his head, and I pulled another picture from my dwindling pile of papers.

"How about now?"

"Dave Taylor?!" he asked.

I nodded, "The one and only. His mother got remarried when he was twelve, and his step-father beat the shit out of him. Completely made him forget his brothers, then sent him to military school, and the police academy."

"Shit," Jax said again.

"He'll stop being such an ass when I go see him."


	6. Chapter 6

I looked down at my papers again and grimaced, "Next on the table, we have to deal with another issue."

"What's that?" Clay asked.

I looked steadily at Jax, "Wendy."

"My ex-wife?"

"Your ex-wife," I confirmed, "Mother of your infant son. Crank addict," I paused, "Can she get clean?"

Jax sighed tiredly and rubbed his hands over his face, "I doubt it," he said.

"Then you know what needs to happen," I answered softly.

Jax sat up in shock, "NO!" he said loudly.

My eyes burned, "You think I want that? You think we have a choice Jax? We don't! She's a danger to herself, to the baby and to the club!"

Jax glared at me and I sighed, "Jax, how long do you think its going to be before she gets picked up for something or another and makes a deal to Narc on the club for a get out of jail free card? Of if she needs a fix? You know the only game around here are the Nords and if she doesn't have any money, or jewelry or whatever to give them, she'll give them information."

This seemed to sink in, and Jax deflated, "I can't do it."

I shook my head and put my hand over his on the table again, "You won't have too. I'll have one of my boys do it before they leave here. Quick and painless Jax, I promise."

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. Clay clapped a hand on Jax shoulder and looked at me, "We could have one of our own take care of her."

I shook my head, "No. Because they're all too close to this. My boys don't know her, they won't have a problem. And they're clean, all of them."

We four were silent for a minute, until I pulled another paper from my stack and handed it to Clay.

"This is from our Irish friend," I said, watching his reaction, "They're having a rough time of it, what with getting hit from the ATF and DEA three weeks running. The problem, a leak, has been dealt with," I looked over at Tig, "I need you to get," I paused to look down at the list of names in front of me, "Opie and Juice. And then feel free to call your sister," I said with a smile.

Tig nodded and got up from the table, opening the door and leaving. I motioned for Clay and Jax to come sit on either side of me.

"Daddy found out what happened with Ryan, and applauded your method of removal. He's done something for Opie, to help make up for what prison cost him. And what we cost him."

Jax and Clay nodded as they sat on either side of me. I reached down under the table and grasped Jax' hand, squeezing it gently. We waited for the others to come in, and Chibs shut the door behind them.

"Have a seat boys," Clay said, sitting back.

They looked at each other nervously before sitting. I waited a minute before saying anything, letting them stew and worry for a minute, before smiling.

"Op, Daddy found out about what happened with Ryan. He says you showed good character and faith in the club when you let him back into Charming. I'm going to tell you two first, my father is dead. Killed five days ago by Mayans. Retribution was mine, and it's been taken, though Southern California is now engaged in an all out war with each other. Daddy was proud of you Opie, for the way you handled yourself both in and out of jail," I watched him as I pulled my hand from Jax and pulled out the next stack of papers, all for Opie, "This is his final gift to you."

In the papers I handed him were the deed to his house, the truck, the deed for a new car from a close by dealership, the deed to his bike and information on three bank accounts. One for him, and one for each of his kids. Opie looked up at me in shock and I smiled.

"Consider it back pay for the five years you spent locked up," I said easily as I slipped my hand back under the table to take Jax before sliding my gaze to Juice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jean Carlos," he winced and my smile grew, "Or do you prefer Juice?" I asked.

"Juice," he answered promptly.

I nodded, "Alright. Rumor has it you're a computer whiz," he nodded slightly, "You've received anonymous emails and requests for your talents over the past year, correct?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Juice swallowed, but nodded his head before bowing it down. My eyes sparkled.

"They were from my father. And you've definitely proven yourself worthy of these," I said, sliding the last papers across to him.

Juice's head snapped up when I mentioned who they'd been from and looked down at the papers, mouth open in shock.

"Two systems, fully loaded. One for the club, one for you. They've already been put on order, and are just waiting for you to pick them up," I said smiling.

He looked like he wanted to ask something, but shut his mouth.

"You have a question?" I said.

"Can the club afford all this?" he asked.

Rich laughter spilled from my throat, "This and more my friend. I have a job for you," I handed over the stock papers; which he took and looked at quickly, "Once your new toy is hooked up, I'd like you to go through all these and figure out just how much it is."

"What is it?" Opie asked, still in awe over the good fortune he'd received.

"Stocks. In my name, for the club. I tried to do it myself, but had to stop at ten million," I looked at Opie and squeezed Jax hand again, "Opie, I'd like to speak with you alone," Juice, Clay and Jax stood, but I held firm to Jax' hand, "No, you stay," the others looked shocked, but Jax only sat back down as Clay and Juice left the room. I waited for the door to shut and then waited another beat before speaking.

"Opie, I want to say how sorry I am about Donna. I don't know why it happened, but I don't care. In my eyes, and in my father's eyes, she was one of us. If you need anything, please let me know. Any way I can help, or find someone who can, just anything."

"I don't understand," Opie said uneasily.

I looked at Jax, who smiled at me, "You're on your own on this one Jesse."

I stuck my tongue out at him, pulling it back in my mouth when he mock grabbed for it.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it," Jax threatened.

"Oh baby, right here in front of Opie?" I fluttered.

We laughed at the look on Opie's face.

"Op, I found out a couple of days ago, that my father made an agreement with John Teller and Clay Morrow. About me and Jax."

Opie's eyes widened, "What kind of agreement?"

"The marriage kind," I answered him, "What they didn't know, was that Jax and I have been seeing each other for a while. We were just waiting for Wendy to have Abel before saying anything. But then I got caught up with some things for the club and haven't been able to make it up here. And yes, I know about Tara. I always knew about Tara. The only thing stopping me from kicking her bulimic ass, was the fact that I figured Jax needed to keep up appearances. And now that that's over with, I can kick her ass any time."

Opie laughed out loud and Jax smiled. It had been a long time since he'd seen his old friend this happy. I looked over at Jax, catching his attention as Opie's laughter died down.

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life," Jax replied promptly.

I looked at Opie, who now looked confused, "Opie, there's been a lot going on lately. And Jax and I have decided to let you in on all of it. I just needed to know that _I_ could trust you before I said anything."


	8. Chapter 8

Jax and I told Opie everything we knew that had been going on, and that the club was going to take a new direction. Hours passed by as the three of us sat talking and I was startled when my cell rang. I grinned when Shawn's name came up on my caller i.d.

"Hey," I said answering, "Where are you?"

"_The garage. We're waiting outside for you. No one spotted us yet."_

"Good, we'll be out in a minute," I said before hanging up.

I looked over at Jax with a grin, "Ready to meet your daughter?" I asked him.

Opie goggled at me, making me laugh as the three of us stood and Jax took my hand again as we walked out of the meeting room. A hush fell over the garage, and everyone stopped their work as we passed by. Some even followed us out; Tig, Chibs and Clay being part of the 'some'.

"So, how long has Jax known he had a daughter?" Opie asked me quietly.

"Oh, about seven hours," I replied as the three of us stepped into the sunlight.

Standing in the middle of the parking lot were my two lieutenants and my Emma. She had her thumb in her mouth and was looking around the parking lot at everyone's bikes. Shawn nudged her gently, making her look up at him and he crouched down at her side, pointing towards us and whispering in her ear. Emma looked our way and her eyes widened as she pulled her thumb from her mouth.

"Daddy!" she cried out

The blonde blur I called my daughter raced up to us and Jax let go of my hand to pick her up and cuddle her closely. I ran my hand down her hair as Jax held her tightly and she turned her head to see me, smiling brightly.

"Hi Momma," she said cuddling into her father.

"Hi there baby, did you have a good ride up?"

Emma nodded her head, "But Uncle Shawn said you said we couldn't take his bike."

"That's right, I did."

"How come?"

"Because as much as I love your Uncle Shawn, if anything happened to you, I'd blame him. Besides, bringing the car up meant you could bring all your toys, didn't it?"

Emma nodded again and smiled, looking back at Jax.

"Daddy, can we go for a ride later?"

Jax smiled, "You bet Emma," he said, kissing her hair.

I grinned as Shawn and Danny walked over to us.

"Boys, you know Jax Teller."

They nodded, but the look on Shawn's face made me frown.

"Shawn," I said, motioning to him and we walked away from the group, "What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Phone call from our source came in before we left."

"And?"

"And the Doc's been making noises about wanting her baby back."

I paled at the information, "That's not funny Shawn."

"No, it ain't Jess. ATF's been making inquiries into Peanut's whereabouts."

I groaned and looked over at Jax, who was now standing with Clay and they were both smiling as Emma chatted on. Clay looked over in my direction and saw the look on my face. He tapped Jax arm and said something to him, motioning to my direction before Jax nodded and Clay walked over to us.

"What is it?" he asked immediately.

I just shook my head and rubbed my temples, I could feel a migraine coming on.

"Who can we leave Emma with for a little bit? You, me, Jax and the boys gotta have a conversation."


	9. Chapter 9

Clay looked around and motioned to the Prospect when he saw him. Kip came over immediately and stood at our side.

"A Prospect?" Shawn scoffed, "No. No way. Leave her with Danny, he doesn't need to know this conversation."

"Half-Sack," I said as I caught Jax attention and waved him over, "I need you to watch Emma for a little bit while we talk. Keep her in the clubhouse, not the garage, there's too much shit she can get hurt on there."

"What's up?" Jax asked, walking over.

"Kip's gonna watch Emma for a little bit, we have a problem."

Jax frowned and Emma pouted.

"No, wanna stay with Daddy," she said stubbornly.

"Emma Christine Teller," I said, looking at her, "Please do not argue with me," I took her from Jax and held her tightly, my panic slowly rising, "Do you remember?" I asked quietly, "What I told you about when adults have to talk by themselves?" Emma nodded, resting her head on my shoulder, "Well, right now is one of those times okay baby? I'm sure Uncle Danny has some of your coloring books and crayons in the car and Kip will take very good care of you," I said the last part as a warning as I glared at Kip before slowly setting Emma on her feet, "So be good okay? Momma and Daddy won't be long."

"Promise?" she asked quietly.

I ran a hand through her hair, "I promise baby."

Slowly, Emma nodded and I stood, stepping back so Kip could crouch down in front of her.

"Hi Emma," he said softly, a smile on his face, "So you like to color huh?" Emma nodded, wrapping an arm around Jax leg, "Well, I bet you can color lots of pictures for your mom and dad while they talk right?" Emma nodded again, "How many?"

The little girl looked up at Jax before answering, "Ten."

"That many?" Kip asked, Emma nodded again, "Well," Kip said, standing and holding his hand out, "We better get you started."

Slowly, Emma moved from her place somewhat hidden behind Jax and took Kip's hand. He smiled down at her as they walked towards where Danny was standing with a child's backpack in his hand before the trio made their way into the garage to get to the clubhouse.

"She'll be fine," I said, trying to reassure myself as well as Jax, "She's just shy at first, but with Danny there, she'll open up in no time."

As the three walked towards the clubhouse door, I heard Emma's voice drifting through the parking lot as she spoke to Kip shyly.

"You can color with me if you want," she said as he opened the door for her.

"What's going on?" Jax asked.

I looked at Shawn, who shoved his hands in his pockets, not looking at the other man.

"The Doc's been making some noise about wanting her kid back. ATF's been looking into it. As far as we know, they don't know Jesse's got her."

Jax groaned, "You're kidding."

Shawn shook his head, "Wish I was. Peanut's my little girl man. First second Jess brought her into the house, kid stole my heart."

"I know what you mean," Jax said, looking back towards the clubhouse.

"If you file for custody, as her father, they can't take her back," I said, putting a hand on his arm.

"How do I go about doing that without Tara finding out I have her?"

"Tara Knowles knowingly gave up all her rights to be Emma's mother the minute she signed those damn papers. I have copies, of said papers from the Chicago Childrens' Services. Also, I am, legally, her mother. A couple of months after getting her, I asked about adoption, and the court services put it through. However, since you are; biologically, her father; and my future husband," I paused and put a hand out to Shawn to keep him silent, "I'll explain it later, then there won't be a chance in hell for Tara to try and get her back."

"You think they courts are gonna grant me custody? I'm a felon," Jax scoffed.

I grinned, "I'm not. Never been caught for nothin'. The only reason I'm in the system is for foster care, which I plan on still doing out here. And besides, you're her biological father, if you say you want her, they can't say you can't have her. So long as you prove she'll be taken care of and in a good home environment. And with Gemma around, and the baby, that won't be a problem."

"Does she even remember a mom before you?" Jax asked after a minute.

I had to think about that, "I don't know honestly. Sometimes I think she does, but others, no, I don't think so. She asked me last year how come she didn't look like me," I smiled at Jax, "I told her it was because she took after her Daddy. And I was right."


	10. Chapter 10

In her little house, Tara Knowles sat down in shock.

"What do you mean, I can't have my daughter back?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"It looks as though the foster mother she was placed with adopted her," said the ATF agent in front of her.

"They can't keep her from me, I'm her mother damnit!"

"Ms. Knowles, you signed away your maternal rights."

"No! I didn't! I just put her into foster care until this crap could be sorted out!"

Agent Donovan shook his head, "No," he said, showing her the paperwork, "You signed away all your rights to claim the child as your daughter."

Tears welled in Tara's eyes, "But I love my little girl. I want her back," she sobbed.

Donovan shook his head, knowing he needed to call Jesse and let her know what was going on.

"I'm sorry Ms. Knowles, it's not possible. Unless you were to find the child's birth father," he said, knowing exactly who the father was.

Tara's head snapped up, could it really be that simple? Just tell Jax he has a daughter and she would get her baby back? Slowly, Tara nodded her head.

"I can find him. He'll be mad at me for not telling him about her sooner, but he'll want her. And then we can be a family," she said somewhat dreamily.

Donovan tried not to roll his eyes, this woman was slightly cracked. He just nodded his head and told her he would be back later. Getting into his car, he noticed a black truck behind him, and the driver subtly watching him. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jesse.

"Jesse? It's Micah. We need to talk. Where are you?"

"_In Charming, you see the black pickup behind you?"_

"Yes."

"_Good, follow that truck to the Teller-Morrow garage. Leave your piece and your badge in the car and park it at least fifty feet away from the garage."_

"Why?"

"_Cause you, my friend, are about to enter the lion's den and your vehicle has a tracking device. The last thing you or I need is for your boss to get smart."_

"Good to know," Donovan murmured as he started the car.

"_See you in a few Micah."_

The click signaled that she'd hung up, and Donovan started to follow the black truck to Teller-Morrow. The ride wasn't long, and he parked across the street fifty feet away like she'd told him. So if his boss were to check the GPS, they would think he was at a diner, he sat, looking at the building he'd parked in front of. Badge off, piece hidden under driver's seat and he turned his cell off for good measure.

He walked across the street and made his way to the garage, only to be met by six of the Sons.

"Chill boys," he heard Jesse say, "He's with me."

She moved through the wall of men and stood in front of him for a minute.

"You packin'?" she asked.

Donovan shook his head, "You know me better than that Jesse."

She nodded, "Have to make sure hun, you know how it goes."

Donovan nodded his head and held his arms out at his sides, turning slowly so that she could see he was, indeed, clean. Jesse nodded again, and smiled this time.

"Good to see you Mic," she said, stepping forward and hugging him

Donovan watched as the Sons of Anarchy visibly relaxed as he and Jesse made their way into the clubhouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Donovan watched as I sat on Jax lap on one of the couches in the clubhouse. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to know what was going on.

"What did she say?" I asked instead.

Donovan looked slightly uncomfortable at being surrounded. Shawn, Danny and I might've known him, but these guys didn't, and they'd been burned by law enforcement in the past.

"I told her that Emma had already been adopted and she freaked out. Kept saying how she didn't sign away her rights, just put her baby into foster care until things could get sorted out. She wouldn't even say Emma's name, just kept calling her, my baby or my daughter," he shook his head, "I told her the only way she could even try to get Emma back was to find the father of the child and have him file for custody. I'm pretty sure that got her thinking cause she got this far away look on her face and said she would tell him and then they could be a family."

Jax grimaced and I laughed, "Micah, Jax has already filed for joint custody with me. Should be on Judge Swann's desk in two hours."

Donovan nodded and looked around, "Hey Jess, is she here?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

I laughed again and nodded, "Yea, hold on a second," I said, getting up from Jax lap.

I walked into the kitchen and found Emma sitting at the table with Kip and Danny, still coloring. They were trying to keep straight faces as Emma talked a mile a minute. I swear she didn't get that trait from me. She looked up and saw me in the doorway.

"Hi Momma! I'm coloring you a picture," she said happily.

"I see that," I answered, coming into the room and crouching next to her chair, "Emma, there's someone here to see you."

Emma looked up at me and smiled, "Okay," she said, sliding off her chair and taking my hand as I stood straight.

We walked into the other room and Emma's smile lit up, "Micah!" she cried in happiness, letting go of my hand and running towards him.

Everyone watched as Micah scooped her up in a hug and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey! There's my girl," he said.

"Did you bring Sarah with you?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

Micah chuckled, "No sweetie, sorry. I had to come to town on business and Sarah's probably at school wondering where you are."

Emma looked over at Jax and I, sitting together on the couch, "I'm with my momma and my daddy," she told Micah seriously.

Micah nodded, "I see that sweetie," he looked up at me and Jax, then turned around at the sound of a car in the drive.

Gemma walked into the clubhouse carrying Abel and froze at the sight she saw.

"What the hell—" she started.

I cut her off, "Gemma! Don't swear in front of little ears," I mock scolded as I stood up and walked over to her, taking Abel.

Bouncing him easily, I walked over to where Micah was standing with Emma in his arms and lifted Abel up a little more.

"Emma, this is your baby brother, Abel," I said in a soft voice.

"I got a brother?" Emma asked.

I nodded, "Mmhmm, he's only about nine weeks old."

"He's little," Emma said, peering down at the bundle in my arms.

I looked at my little girl and saw the wheels turning in her head, "Emma, do you want to hold him?" I asked.

Emma's eyes lit up, "Yea!"

"Okay baby, go sit on the couch by Daddy and I'll bring Abel over to you."

Emma squirmed in Micah's arms until he let her down and then she raced over to the couch to sit next to Jax. I slowly walked over.

"Emma do you remember how you had to hold Sarah's baby sister?" I asked.

Emma nodded and held her arms out the way I had showed her when we saw Micah's baby girl. Gently, I eased Abel into her little arms, shooting Jax a glance to let her try it herself.


	12. Chapter 12

We all watched carefully as Emma held her little brother in her arms and smiled down at the baby.

"Hi Baby Abel. I'm your big sister Emma. You're gonna like it in our family," she said and looked up at me with a smile on her face, "Momma, are we gonna stay here?" she asked.

I crouched down so she wouldn't have to look up at me, "Well, me and Daddy have to talk about it. Do you want to stay in Charming instead of going back to Modesto?"

Emma frowned, "I don't know. What about Sarah and Jenny?" she asked.

"They can come visit us, or we can go visit them. But if you want to stay here, you need to tell me."

Emma didn't answer, and I sighed, I knew it wouldn't be this simple with her. It never is.

"Emma, why don't you go and color some more while Daddy and I talk? Gramma will take you to the kitchen," I said, motioning to where Gemma stood.

Emma smiled, "I gots a Gramma again?" she asked happily.

I smiled and gently took Abel from her arms as Jax lifted her off the couch to carry her to his mom.

"Em, this is your Gramma."

"Tha's your Momma," Emma said, more of a statement then a question.

"Yup," Jax turned slightly and pointed to Clay, "And the scary guy over there is your Grandpa."

A thoughtful look crossed Emma's face and she turned to Jax, "Not your daddy," she whispered, shaking her head.

Jax was stunned, but quickly regained his composure, "Well, he kind of is. See, my dad died, and after he was gone, Clay; your Grandpa, took over and helped raise me."

Emma nodded, seemingly satisfied and turned to look at Gemma again before a big smile crossed her face and she waved.

"Hi Gramma," she said happily.

Jax set her down and she walked towards Gemma, grinning.

"Hi Sweetheart," Gemma said, taking her hand as they walked out of the room.

Jax looked over at me, surprised, "How did she know that Clay wasn't my dad?" he asked.

I shrugged, though I had pictures of Jax, Gemma and most of the rest of the Sons, I didn't have any pictures of John Teller.

"I'm not sure," I told him, rocking Abel gently in my arms.

I knew Gemma had set up a crib in the room next to Jax room at the clubhouse, so I slowly moved through the small crowd and into the dorm area. Once I reached the baby's room, I eased the door shut with my foot, leaving it open a crack, and laid Abel down in his crib; pausing when he snuffled softly in his sleep. I let out a sigh and grabbed the baby monitor from the bedside table and left the room; easing the door shut behind me. A hand grasped my wrist and tugged me into the next room. Before I could so much as squeak in surprise, Jax lips covered my own.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me as his hands cruised over my body. His lips left mine and I felt them at my neck, sucking at my pulse point harshly and making me whimper as I wrapped one leg around his waist and ground my body against his.

"Fuck Jess," he hissed against my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him as he lifted my other leg from the floor, holding me against the wall.

"It's been too fuckin' long," he groaned as his lips met mine again.

The fire between us grew hotter and I felt a small bead of sweat trickle down my spine.

I gasped in a breath, "I know," I said breathlessly.

His lips took mine yet again and the groan that came from him made my body begin to vibrate with need.

"Jax," I whined as he pulled away and we tried to catch our breath.

He looked into my eyes and saw the gleam of lust, and I felt him harden even further against my center.

"If we're not naked and finally fucking in under a minute, I'm going to kill someone," I whispered hotly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Four months Jax," I moaned as he attacked my neck, "It's been four very long months."

"I know baby," he said.

I felt him pull me away from the wall and held my legs tighter around him.

"Ugh, Jax," I moaned between kisses, "answer me something?"

"Yea baby," he said, moving us over to the bed.

"How many times did you sleep with her?" I asked after he lay me down.

Jax pulled back, "What?" he asked.

It took a lot for me to hold back my smile, "How many times?"

Jax rolled onto his back at my side and groaned, "Jesse—"

I couldn't hold back my laughter as I swung my leg over his waist and straddled him.

"Just wanna know how much I have to make up for," I whispered huskily.

He rolled us back over and held himself above me, a small smirk playing around his mouth.

"Oh," he said with a nod, "You have a lot to make up for."

My laughter was cut off by his kiss. We had just started taking off our clothes when there was a knock at the door.

"Busy," Jax called out, kissing me again.

"Jax, you and Jess need to come out here," Juice's voice said through the door, "Tara's in the garage asking for you."

I groaned as Jax pulled away and sat up.

"Swear to God I'm gonna to kill that bitch," I muttered as we both stood.

"Shit baby, might wanna cover your neck," Jax said with a smirk.

"Why?" I grinned, pulling my hair up away from my neck, "I kinda like it, caveman."

He came at me again and I shrieked, dodging out of the way. Sadly, I wasn't quick enough and he grabbed me around the waist. I remembered that Abel was sleeping next door and quickly clapped a hand over my mouth; praying I didn't wake him.

"What's the matter?" Jax asked into my neck.

"Abel's asleep next door, I'm praying that we didn't just wake him up," I said in a whisper.

Jax stilled and we both looked over at the baby monitor that had somehow managed to find its way to the bedside table. There was no sound and I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned slightly and smacked Jax on the arm.

"Don't make me do that! We just got him to sleep Jax," I said.

"Well, you might as well get him up anyway Jesse; he's gonna wanna eat soon."

"Fine," I said as we left the room, "I'll get the baby, you go deal with your bitch."

"Jesse, you know you're my only—"

"Jax, you finish that sentence, and I'mma have to kick your ass," I said as I stood at the door to Abel's room.

He just grinned at me and left the dorms. Shaking my head, I snuck quietly into Abel's room and crept over to the crib. When I peeked inside, I saw him laying quietly; staring up at the ceiling, and I smiled.

"Hey baby boy," I cooed softly, "Let's go save Daddy from the evil witch in the garage."

He smiled and shook his tiny fist at me, making me laugh as I walked towards the garage. I heard her screaming and rolled my eyes, straightening my back and holding Abel close. The entire club seemed to turn towards me when I began my walk into the fray. I subtlety walked over and stood at Jax side, moving one hand from where I held Abel; to rest on his arm.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" she cried, eyes wild.

"Hey! Show some fucking respect, she's club royalty," Jax growled.

"No," I said softly, "Its okay, she's not one of us; she doesn't understand the way things work here."

"One of you? _I'm_ not one of _you_?! I've been one of you since Jax made me his Old Lady when I was eighteen!"

I shook my head, "No Tara," I replied as I handed Abel over to Shawn, "Take him to the kitchen with Gemma and baby girl," I murmured, "Mama's about to get nasty."


	14. Chapter 14

I waited until Shawn and the baby were safely in the kitchen before turning and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Go ahead; say what you want to say. I just wanted my son out of the room before you started cussing me out," I said easily.

"Excuse me?" Tara demanded incredulously.

"Oh, you want me to go first? Fine by me," I said, "Listen up, and listen good; cause I'm saying this one time. The day you walked out on Jax is the day you stopped being his old lady. The day you ran away to Chicago is the day you gave up this club, this life. And the day you decided to fuck everyone in your old life over, is the first day I wanted to kick your ass. You ran, because you couldn't handle the life; you ran, because you didn't want to deal with the consequences of your actions; you ran, because you didn't want Jax to find out the truth. Well guess what sweetheart, the truth is coming out now; so lets lay all our cards on the table shall we?"

I had to take a quick glance around the room; apparently I had everyone's attention.

"I know the truth, about everything. I know about the lies, the cheating; everything. You ran, and so did he; in the opposite fucking direction. My father had him come to us, to make sure he still had his head on straight enough to handle the life. Guess what Tara; you fucked yourself over, because ever since that day, it's been me and Jax."

I felt his arm wind around my waist and the look on her face was priceless.

"To this club, you're nothing but a glorified sweet butt. And it would serve you well to leave while you're still on your own two feet. Because this man right here, is mine; for life. The little boy that crank whore gave birth to? Is mine," I stepped away from Jax and right into her face, "And that little girl you gave away? She's mine too. And Jax knows all about her and your little deal."

Her face paled and I stepped back into Jax arms, "So you have two choices Dr. Knowles. One; you can walk out of here on your own, get that fucking tat removed on your own, and leave town on your own. Or two; I can kick your sorry ass and have the boys carry you out of here, I can burn or cut that tat off for you, and I can make your life here HELL until it gets to the point that you just can't handle it anymore and run like the scared little bitch you are."

Silence met my final words and I just kept my eyes on Tara. If she was smart, she'd pick option one; but a part of me really wanted her to pick option two. I watched as she slowly turned around and began walking out.

"By the way, _Tart_," she froze, "the next time you and I run across each other; you better be in the process of getting that tattoo removed or have the whole thing fully removed. Or I will make good on my promise."

I think I finally hit her last nerve because she whirled around and came at me.

"No!" I barked when the guys moved forward to stop her.

Tara hauled back and smacked me. I felt it radiate through my body, but held my ground; not letting her see that she'd actually landed a good hit. Slowly, I turned my head back to face her and stared deep into her eyes.

"My turn."

Being such a big part of the Sons, I learned how to fight from an early age; so there was none of that girly slapping shit for me. I pulled my fist back and let it fly, catching her square in the nose. After my first hit, it was a free-for-all. She got in a couple good shots, but it ended with Jax and Half-Sack pulling me off of her and Tig and Opie pulling Tara away. A sudden shriek had my head spinning around and I saw Emma standing at the door to the garage, her eyes wide.

"Shit," I muttered, calming down instantly, "Emma baby, it's okay," I said soothingly.

Jax quickly walked over and scooped her up, murmuring soothing words of nonsense to her as he walked back over to my side. I put my hand on her back and began whispering to her, Jax and I both working to calm her down as Tig and Opie struggled with Tara.

"Baby? Baby it's Mommy, I'm right here baby," she cried out.

"You're not her mother!" Jax barked out.

Emma held her arms out to me and I took her.

"I know the lady," she whispered softly.

"Yes Emma, you do know her," I replied, kissing her temple.

"Is she my real Momma?" she asked, looking at me.

I smiled sadly, "She gave birth to you, yes."

Emma looked over at Tara, then back at me; then to Jax and finally back at Tara before shaking her head.

"Dis my Momma," she said clearly.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night, I sat up in bed; feeding Abel one last time before putting him down for the night.

"You okay Jesse?" I heard Jax ask from the doorway.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Just thinking," I said, shifting Abel to my shoulder to burp him, "Emma out?"

"Like a light. She was half asleep before Ma could get her out of the tub."

I chuckled as he climbed into bed and I shifted Abel back to finish feeding him.

"This one's almost ready to go too," I cooed softly, making faces at the little boy.

Jax was quiet for a few minutes, just watching me. Which, I have to admit, concerned me slightly. I tilted my head to the side and glanced at him.

"You okay babe?" I asked, mimicking his own question.

He didn't answer, merely watched me with Abel and a thought entered my mind. My small smile slipped from my face and I turned away, sliding out of bed. Abel started to fuss, as though he could sense what was on my mind and I absently shushed him; swaying slightly as I walked from the room. I wanted to give myself some time to think, so I sat in the rocking chair and began humming softly as I slowly moved back and forth.

Something had been bothering me since my little disagreement with Tara earlier that day, a thought that I hadn't ever wanted to entertain. Did Jax still have feelings for her? Even after all this time, with everything she'd done? It had been four months since we'd been able to see each other, and in this club; four months was a very long time.

Not even my father had known that Jax and I started seeing each other, though he did wonder why I never dated. The one time he actually asked me about it, I had only smiled and said 'How do you know I'm not dating?' But now that I was back here with him, I had to admit; I was concerned about what would happen next for us.

Baby Abel was now asleep in my arms and I let out a quiet sigh as I stood from the rocker and laid him gently in his crib.

"Sleep well," I whispered softly, "Tomorrow is a whole new day. For all of us."

The night light went on, and the overhead off after I made sure that the monitor was on and Abel was lightly covered with a blanket. I left the door partly open, but instead of going back to Jax room, walked down the hall and into the clubhouse kitchen. I saw Juice sitting at the table, going over the papers that I'd given him, his new computer in front of him and a beer forgotten at his side.

"You don't have to do all that tonight," I said.

Juice jumped in his seat and looked up at me.

"Jesus," he swore, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

I smiled and went about pouring myself a glass of water before sitting across from him at the table. Juice studied me for a minute and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again before speaking.

"You may as well say whatever you were going to say. Or ask whatever question it was," I said easily as I took a sip from my glass.

"It ain't my place," Juice began, "But are you okay? You look like something's bothering you."

I made a face, "That obvious?" I asked.

"You kinda look like someone shot your puppy, so yea boss lady; that obvious."

I chuckled, "It's just Jesse, okay? And I'm good, just got a lot of shit on my mind. But thanks."

"None of this 'shit' would happen to concern our fearless V. P, would it?"

I stared at Juice and he chuckled.

"Do I wanna know how you—??"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Lemme help you quash your fears here Jesse. It don't matter what used to be between the Doc and Jax, cause it ain't been there for a long ass time. He started comin' back to his old self when the baby was born, but havin' to see Tara all the time at the hospital?" he shook his head, "Then, lo and behold, our fair boss lady comes out to play, and I'm seein' this look in his eyes that I haven't seen since I was the Prospect. I knew something was up when you and him were talkin' in the garage, but I didn't say anything."

I stared at him again, then shook my head.

"Remind me never to under estimate you again," I muttered before gulping down the rest of my water.


	16. Chapter 16

My mind slightly more at ease, though not enough until I had the chance to talk with Jax for myself, I made my way back to his room. The overhead light was off, but the lamp on the side table let off a quiet glow; and I could see that Jax was still awake.

Silently, I slid into bed and lay on my side, facing away from him. I heard him move and the lamp shut off with a soft 'click', before he moved back over and wrapped his arm around my waist; pulling my back flush against his chest. His hand moved gently against my stomach and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. Suddenly, he pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck and pulled me just a little closer to him.

I took the hand the was roaming over my stomach and laced my fingers with his, bringing our joined hands up to my mouth to press a kiss against the back of his hand before moving them back down.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked me softly, his free hand coming up to stroke my hair.

I sighed and turned over so I could look into his eyes.

"I need to ask you something, and please don't bush it off," I said quietly.

Jax nodded.

"I need to know," I took a deep breath, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Who? Tara?" Jax asked.

I looked deep into his eyes and nodded. He searched my gaze, then sucked in a breath.

"I think…" he started, "That I'm always gonna feel something for her. Right now it's something combined like nausea, hate and disgust; but I think that something's always going to be there with her."

I nodded.

"But you?" he went on, rolling us over so that he lay on top of me; his body covering mine as though he wanted to shield me from the outside world, "I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

I know it didn't reach my eyes, but I smiled up at him anyway.

"Pretty sure? Or sure?" I asked.

He ran his hands up my sides and laced our fingers together.

"Oh, I'm sure."

He leaned down and kissed me softly, coaxing a sigh from me. Earlier I'd wanted nothing more than for him to just fuck me senseless, but as he showed me tenderness; I knew that this would mean so much more than that. His mouth moved from mine after a few more tender kisses, down my neck and I felt my eyes flutter closed.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat as I slid my, now free, hands around his shoulders to hold him against me. Honestly speaking, I'm not a romantic woman; being who I am I really can't afford to be all soft and cuddly. Yeah, I like romance, what woman doesn't? But I've never actually thought of myself as a romantic. Jax makes me feel that.

I lost myself in the touch of his hands, the feel of his body against mine as our clothing; what little there was, was peeled away. I bit my lip as his mouth feasted on my body like a five course meal. I smiled into his kiss then gasped as he surged inside of me with one powerful stroke. Arching my back at the feel, my nails dug into his shoulders and I vaguely heard him hissing out a breath. My eyes opened when he didn't move, and I looked up to see him staring down at me.

Once our eyes locked, he began moving and I felt as though he held me in a trance. I couldn't close my eyes, I didn't want to look away; to lose the connection to him that I felt. Though Jax isn't the only man I've slept with, he is the only one who managed to make me feel…well, anything really.

I could feel it building up inside of me, a pulsing energy that was waiting for just the right touch; to burst out of me. Easily, I wrapped one of my legs around his hips and both of us groaned at the deeper contact. A whine built up in the back of my throat and Jax knew the look in my eyes as he began moving faster, going deeper with each thrust.

I didn't realize his hand had snaked between us until he pressed his thumb against my clit and I gasped. A few more passes of his thumb over my sensitive nub and I bit my lip, closing my eyes against the sensations as I came hard around him. It didn't take him long to follow over the edge before collapsing against me, and the weight of him was comforting.

I remembered something Dad used to say when I was young. He used to say that when two people really connected, they would own each other; body and soul. I realized something as Jax pulled me to his side, holding me close as we lay there trying to calm our breathing. Jax had owned my body since we were young, but that night; he'd finally managed to capture the rest of me. Heart and soul.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked into the garage with a purpose the next morning, my cut resting easy on my shoulders; though my hands were full. The guys looked up, and a couple waved, as I passed by their work stations on my way to the office.

Clay looked up at me when I opened the door to the office and grinned.

"Well ain't that a picture," he smirked.

"Shut it," I said good naturedly, "And take your grandson before my arm falls off."

He slid off the desk and took Abel's carrier from my hands. Emma was still acting shy towards most of the men in the garage, so she was clinging to my neck.

"Emma, look baby, there's Gramma. Go say hi," I said, setting her on the floor.

Emma grinned and ran over to Gemma's chair, easily climbing into the older woman's lap.

"Hi Gramma!" she said excitedly.

"Hey baby girl," Gemma returned, hugging her granddaughter happily.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

Gemma chuckled, "I see how it is. Gramma comes second when Daddy's around."

I smiled back and shook my head, "She's curious cause he took off early this morning before she woke up. She was going to jump into bed with us and wake us up."

"Sound's like a common occurrence," Clay grinned as he held Abel in his arms.

"Oh, it's happened once or twice. She used to do it to Dad too," I said, running a hand through my hair, "Emma, are you going to be okay with Kip today?" I asked her.

Emma's eyes lit up, "He talks in funny voices!" she said excitedly.

"Nah baby girl," Clay said, "That's just the kid's normal voice."

"Nuh uh Grampa! He can sound just like Mickey Mouse! An' he can sound like that funny little green guy on the movie show that Momma likes!"

"Huh?" I asked, confused, "The little green guy? Oh! You mean Yoda baby?"

"Yeah! That one!"

I laughed, "Trust my baby to know Star Wars," I mumbled as I shook my head.

Gemma snorted out a laugh and Clay shook his head.

"Baby girl," he said easily, "Why don't you come with me and we'll go find your playmate, okay?"

Emma nodded and slid off of Gemma's lap after kissing her cheek.

"Back pack!" I called before they got too far away.

Emma came running back and grabbed her back pack from my hand, grinning ear to ear. She ran back over to where Clay was standing with Abel in his arms. As they walked away, I looked over at Gemma and rolled my eyes. She let out a laugh and motioned to the chair across from her desk.

"So, how pissed are you really?" she asked as I sank into the chair.

I propped my feet up on the desk and relaxed, "About?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The contract," she clarified.

"Oh, plenty," I said with a look at her, "What the fuck were you thinking Gemma? A marriage agreement? What are we, in the 1700's?"

"At the time," Gemma started, "It was the only thing we could think of to keep the crews together in case something happened to one of us."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you Gemma; but I've kinda been seeing someone on the regular," I told her.

Gemma's face dropped comically and I fought back a smirk as my cell phone rang. I pulled it from the pocket inside my cut and glanced at the caller i.d. I did smirk as I answered it.

"Hey baby…Oh, I'm in the office….Sure, come on back…Love you too," I smiled at Gemma as I dropped my phone back in my pocket, "I think you'll like him Gemma," I said sweetly.

The door to the office opened and Jax walked in, walking straight over to stand behind my chair. I tilted my head back to look up at him.

"Hey baby," I said with a grin.

Jax just shook his head and leaned down to kiss me quickly. I righted myself to see an incredulous look on Gemma's face. Another glance at Jax had he and I cracking up.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, how long exactly have you and my son been going behind my back?" Gemma asked, a small smirk betraying her stern voice.

"Oh…" I pretended to think, "I'd say going on…eight years now?"

"And you knew…"

"All about the whores in his life, yes," I answered, finishing her sentence.

"Jesse," Jax said softly.

I looked back at him and smiled, letting him know it was alright. He rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently as he dropped a kiss on my head.

"When the good doctor first left, Daddy called Clay and told him to ship Jax to Modesto. Make sure that he still had his head on straight for the family. I was working for Dad in the office when he first came in. Course, my little sixteen year-old heart pretty much just flew right outta my chest and into his hands, but I played it cool…ish. What he probably doesn't remember about his time with us is that _I'm_ the one who dragged his ass to bed every night he got black-out drunk."

"Please tell me my son _at least_ tried to cop a feel!" Gemma interrupted, grinning.

"Ma!" Jax groaned.

I laughed, "Oh, and more Gemma. Boy would've made you damn proud."

"Jesse!" Jax yelped, looking down at me.

I looked back up at him with a sweet smile on my face, "Baby, it's your mom. She who rules the roost down here. Besides, it's kinda a given that we would end up together. I'm just glad we don't hate each other."

Jax stared down at me then tugged me out of my seat, dropping down into it and pulling me into his lap. I wiggled for a moment to get comfortable, ignoring the way he dug his fingers into my sides. Finally, I leaned back against him and looked at Gemma; who was smiling softly at us.

"Anyway; _I_ was the one who would drag his ass into bed. _Away_ from all the hookers and sweetbutts and whatevers that happened to be there. You know, your son is a very philosophical drunk. And a romantic one at that," I giggled.

"I didn't know who was puttin' me in my bed every night, until Deacon told me it was Jesse," Jax interrupted.

"I honestly didn't mind doing it, I mean, I was used to taking care of the other guys from home and Dad told me that the day I turned seventeen, he was going to let me Prospect; so I might as well get a head start on the shit I'd be put through," I shrugged, "But one night a couple weeks later, this nomad came riding in; none of us knew who he was, but he wore our cut," I shrugged, "So, everyone's having a good time; and I'm behind the bar with Shawn when the nomad grabs my wrist and tells me that I'm just what he's lookin' for in a good time."

Jax hands started tightening on my sides so I shifted a bit.

"I told him no, and if he knew what was good for him, to leave me alone. Turned out he didn't. When everyone had left or passed out, or gone into their rooms, me and Shawn started cleaning up a bit and I went outside to throw the garbage into the dumpster. I turned around to go back inside, and I saw him blocking my way," I glanced back at Jax and saw the look on his face, "Before he could do anything more than freak the hell outta me, Jax came flying out of the clubhouse and just started beating on this guy. He didn't stop until Shawn and Skids pulled him off because Dad said he didn't need another dead body on the property."

Gemma listened with careful ears and shrewd eyes, watching the way we both reacted to the retelling of the beginning of our relationship. How I would lean back into Jax warmth when I'd gotten to a cute part, or how his grip would tighten on me; still determined to protect me, when I told Gemma about the nomad 'incident'.

"He came into my room that night, after he sat down and talked with Dad. And he lay behind me and wrapped his arms around me," I turned my head to look at Jax, smiling, "And he promised me that no one would ever try to hurt me again."

Jax leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. My smile softened as we pulled away and I looked back at Gemma.

"Of course, I could take care of myself," we laughed, "But it was nice, having someone watch out for me 'cause they really cared about me. Not because they cared about me just because I was Deacon's daughter. For the rest of the time that he was with us, Dad liked to joke that we'd become Siamese twins. He was pissed the morning after what happened when he found Jax in bed with me, but got over it when I told him that it had been the only good night's sleep I had gotten in a long while. I kinda felt bad when I saw that he was turning away girls left and right, so I told him it was okay if he wanted to leave and get laid. But he told me that he'd rather be celibate with me than a whore with one of them."

Gemma burst out laughing and Jax looked embarrassed.

"Hey, it all worked out right," he grumbled, "I got what I wanted."

Gemma and I both laughed at that.


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: Mentioning "Criminal Minds" characters Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan and Dave Rossi in this chapter…and more than likely upcoming…so AU here…)

When Jax finally left the office to work in the garage, Gemma and I got to work. We both had a lot on our plates and most of it had to be done today. I called up my resident 'cleaner' and told him to report to Charming ASAP for a rush job that needed 'extreme care'. While Gemma went over the files for the garage and the club, I went over everything my father had asked me to take care of. I was on my cell phone most of the time, and didn't even notice when Gemma left to get lunch for the guys. I knew that most of the people who Dad had left stuff for, or done stuff for, could be taken care of through a liaison; but there were certain people that I felt the need to take care of myself. The first of whom, was Big Otto.

Gemma came back as I was arguing with Micah on the phone.

"Mic, it ain't a hard thing to do. Hell, I'll even give ya step-by-step directions if you'll just shut up for a few minutes….Well Jesus Christ…Okay, fine, ya done now??......Thanks Mic, I'll email you what has to come next. Oh, and can you do me one more _tiny_ favor?.......Can you messenger me the files on ATF Agent June Stahl?....She's got some freakin' vendetta against my boys, and I'd like to put her out of commission without putting her in a hospital bed or six feet under…….Beautiful Mic, that's great….Huh?...............Oh, sure, I'll give her a big kiss for ya. You just make sure you bring Claire, Sarah and Charlie down for a visit sometime soon……Ok…Yup, bye Micah."

Gemma looked over and saw the smile on my face.

"Good news?" she asked, halting her paperwork.

"Micah's gonna help us deal with the doctor, and then messenger me the files on this bitch with the vendetta. Something tells me its more than just extreme dislike for Clay and the MC. She's getting' downright nasty about this bullshit."

"I told you she's tryin to hit us women right? Me, Luann, Cherry and a couple of the sweetbutts."

I thought about this, "She goes after _sweetbutts,_ but didn't go for Tara?" I asked.

Gemma paused, looking troubled; "Now that I think about it, she's the only one that I never heard from about being harassed by the ATF."

"Which means Stahl knew about her being a snitch," I said, my thoughts racing now.

I grabbed for my bag, trying to remember if I had the burn phone with me, and if it still had my old friend's private number in it…if she still used that number anyway. Digging through the worn leather bag, I sighed as my hand closed over the phone. Gemma watched curiously as I ran through the directory and found her number, as well as two others I knew could help me out if the need arose. As I hit the call button, I sucked in a breath and held it; letting the air whoosh out when the phone began to ring. At least I new the number still worked, now to see if it was still hers.

"_Hello?"_

"Penny? It's Jess."

"_Jess? As in the wonderful, lovely Jessica Crow whom I may have to kill for not getting in touch with me sooner?"_

I chuckled, "Yeah Pen, it's me. How you been doin' Blondie?"

"_Oh you know hun, the usual shake and bake here. What about you? How's things out in sunny California?"_

"Doin' good, doin' good. Listen, Pen, I need a favor."

"_If I can girl, the man's got me on a pretty tight leash these days."_

"_Mama, you wouldn't have it any other way,"_ I heard another voice pipe up in the background and grinned.

"Is that Derek I hear?" I asked.

"_Sure is Jesse, hold on one sec."_

I heard her hand the phone over and muffled voices coming down the line.

"_Hey Mamacita,"_ I heard Derek's voice purr.

"Well if it ain't my favorite hunk of ooey chocolate yummyness, how you been gorgeous?"

"_Oh you know Jess, livin' the life of the big bad FBI profiler. How about you? How's Modesto?"_

"Wouldn't know," I said flippantly, "I'm in Charming right now. Listen, D, think you could help me out with a little hiccup here? Well, help Penny out anyway?"

"_Sure Mamacita, anything for you. What's up?"_

"Well, it's like this…"


	20. Chapter 20

After getting off the phone with Derek and Penelope, I left the office to find Clay after throwing Gemma a quick wink. I found him bent over someone's classic Thunderbird next to Jax and Tig. I walked up behind Jax and wrapped my arms around his waist, looping my fingers into his belt loops and resting my chin on his back. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at me.

"Hey Jess," he said easily.

Clay and Tig both turned their heads towards me and I smiled.

"Hi guys. Clay, Church, tonight at 7."

Clay nodded, though he was frowning.

"Something wrong?" I asked easily.

"Just wondering why you're calling Church with my boys."

"Clay, they may be your boys, but they're my responsibility to take care of and make sure no one fucks with them. Let's just say that I might have found a way to make a certain problem disappear. And with no violence necessary at this time."

Clay nodded again. Tig had kept quiet during this back and forth, and had noticed my cut. He started chuckling at what was written on the patch.

"What?" I asked.

Tig just pointed at my patch and I looked down. Finally I looked back up at him.

"It's cause the guys, no matter how old they are, think of me as a mothering figure…of course they forget that Chibs taught me how to fight and how to fight dirty so…"

Tig shook his head, still laughing. I stood straight and moved my hands to my hips, glaring at him.

"Tigger, do not start something you can't finish," I warned him, "The guys nicknamed me 'Li'l Mama' cause I've always got rugrats running through my house, something I hope won't have to change if I stay here."

"If?" Jax asked frowning.

I turned to look at him, "Jax, everything depends on me right now. Everything is riding on where I choose to stay."

I looked around and saw people staring, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into Church. After shutting the door, I turned back to face him.

"I want to stay with you. Always. I didn't mean if I stay with _you_, I meant if I choose to stay in Charming or go back to Modesto."

He didn't say anything and I let out a sigh.

"Jax," I said softly.

I cupped his face in my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Tell me what you want," I asked, searching his eyes, "Where do you want to me to stay?"

For a few moments, he didn't move; his entire body still as his eyes stared into my own. Finally, I felt his hands at my hips and he pulled me to him, resting his forehead against mine. I sighed and moved my hands from his face to around his neck as I let my eyes close.

"You stay here, in Charming; with me," Jax said into my ear, "And you tell me what's so damn important that you call Church tonight."

I opened my eyes and took a step back so I could watch his face as I gave him the news.

"I found a way to possibly get the ATF off our backs, and I got Big Otto's sentence reduced."

"What? How? When's he getting out?"

I smiled, "Friday."

Jax gapped at me, "You fuckin' serious?" he asked.

I nodded, "I made a lot of friends down in Modesto. One of whom was a hacker; better than any I've ever seen. She works at Quantico for the FBI now," Jax opened his mouth but I cut him off, "She loves me and will do anything for me, even if it means going against her boss; who also happens to be her husband. Lucky for the club, he loves me too. I asked her to look into some things that had gotten Otto's sentence prolonged and she was able to find out what was a setup, what was self defense and what wasn't. Anyway, she found out that one of the guards was being bribed to keep Otto longer and longer and her boss made a phone call. So, soon as you let me outta here, I'm gonna go grab Gemma and we're goin' to see Luann so I can tell her the good news."

"No," Jax said, I pouted; "You're gonna call Ma, tell her to have Luann come for Church and _we'll_ tell her and the club at the same time. Do a family dinner Friday night after Otto gets home, and you Jessica Crow; are finally gettin' that fuckin' tat done."


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: Okay, so I've had this crossover idea stuck in my head for a while and recently started actually writing it out….it's an SOA/GLEE crossover….thoughts will be greatly appreciated as to whether or not I should abandon this idea or let it ride….the first five interested parties will be sent a portion of the story as it is right now to review….show some love or hate…either way, it's a review…blessed be)

* * *

Church that night spilled out into the club, so we closed down the entire establishment to anyone not family. Jax and I decided to call in the closest nomads and if we could, get Happy and the Tacoma crew down. According to Koz, who Jax had been on the phone with, they were already on their way down anyway to talk with Clay about something. Jax didn't tell them that I was the one who called Church, or even who I was; so it was going to be something interesting for me to deal with. After scoping out the crowd, I subtly nodded to Tig, who whistled and called everyone to order.

"A'right Clay," called Switch, "What's this meetin' all about?"

"Don't ask me," Clay returned from his perch, arms crossed over his chest, "I didn't call Church."

"Then who the fuck did?" Koz demanded.

"I did," I said easily.

The Sons around me parted and Jax stayed at my side as I walked through the crowd.

"Who the fuck are you?" Switch snarked.

I glanced at him over my shoulder and felt Jax arm slide around my waist.

"Your worst fucking nightmare," I replied.

I reached the pool table and Jax and Tig helped me to stand on it. Looking around, I saw recognition on some of the nomad's faces, and Happy was flat out grinning at me.

"My name," I called over the din, "is Jessica Crow," that shut them up quick, "Most of you know my father," I stopped and took a breath, I would not break down, I would not show them weakness, "Knew my father. Earlier this month, he was ambushed by a group of Mayans while he was out on a ride. He was tortured for a week straight while the Mayans tried to broker a deal for his return. They wanted me, in return for my father," the group began to murmur and I looked to Tig.

"Shut the hell up!" he hollered, and I grinned down at him.

"When I spoke to him, he told me no. That he would not allow everything he'd worked for to fall apart when we both knew that there was no way the Mayans were going to let him live. I said good bye that night; knowing that I would never see my father alive again. The next morning, he was found on the side of the highway; like garbage!"

"Retribution!"

"MINE!" I yelled, "There are a dozen of them in the ground," I said, "and at least another dozen still recovering from the wounds and bullets I put in their bodies! All of our brothers in southern California have been in an uproar, and all out war has broken out south of this charter," I took another breath, "I can see, by the looks on your faces, that you wonder why I'm here, and not home. And I can see the curious looks the cut I wear has been getting. This is not my father's, it's mine. Earned by blood, sweat and the bullshit Modesto put me through. I am not a little princess, needing to be shielded from everything that goes on here. My father, trusted in me to carry out his plans for the club. I'm asking all of you now, to place that same trust in me."

Silence. Until one nomad stepped forward.

"We don't run with women," he said in a low voice.

My blood froze in my veins, I recognized his voice. I put my hand out to Jax.

"Down," I said quietly and he helped me off the table.

I walked towards him, the crowd parting in front of me. When I stood in front of him, I knew why something didn't feel right with him; his cut was wrong.

"Your name," I said, not realizing that Jax was behind me.

"Fuck—" I slammed my fist across his jaw before he could finish.

"I said I want your name!" I yelled.

Still, he didn't speak. So I looked around.

"Do any of you recognize him? His face? His voice? His cut?" I called.

No one answered and I turned back to him.

"You walked into my home, eight years ago, wearing this same cut. And tried to rape me," I said lowly; Jax let out a low growl behind me, "And now, you walk into my family meeting and think that I wouldn't notice you didn't belong? These men that surround you? They are my uncles, my cousins, my brothers," I felt Jax hand at my waist as he came up beside me, "And this one? Eight years ago he beat you to a bloody pulp and the only reason you still live is because my father didn't need another corpse on the property. He was only a friend eight years ago. Now? Now he's the father of my children."

My fist flew out again and I hit him once more before nodding to Tig and Chibs to take him away. I turned away from him, but let my voice be heard; an ice cold wind that made even some of the more hardened members shudder.

"Show him what happens to impostors," I said coldly, "And if he wears the Reaper, you know what to do."


	22. Chapter 22

"A'right, ya didn't just call us all out here for that shit," Koz said, crossing his arms.

"You're right, I didn't just call you all out here to tell you my father was dead," I said, eyes on him as I moved to sit on the side of the pool table, "Half-Sack, get Gemma, Luann, Lyla and Cherry," I called out.

"Why you bringin' in the Old Ladies?" called one.

"You don't get to question what I do!" I barked at him.

I waited until the women were close enough and smiled at them.

"This have something to do with your phone calls today?" Gemma asked as she situated herself in Clay's arms.

I nodded, "I made a couple of phone calls today, dealin' with the shit Dad left me in charge of. The first being the ATF bitch who has a vendetta against us," I held out a hand and Juice passed over someone's rap sheet, I glanced at the name on the sheet, "Morgan 'Mac' Adams, step forward," a youngish man was pushed to the front of the crowd to stand in front of me, "I'd like you all to meet ATF Agent June Stahl's younger brother."

The crowd began murmuring again and a few stepped closer to him but I shook my head and Bobby pulled him away from the others. Happy stepped forward from the group and I saw the kid stiffen up. I held up a hand and Happy paused, his body vibrating with the need to do violence.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" I asked quietly.

"Twelve years ago," he answered promptly.

I closed my eyes for a minute, breathing deeply. When I opened them again, I focused on his face and saw his tell.

"Liar," I breathed.

The club roared in anger and Happy took another step forward, but I shook my head.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed.

'Mac' had sunk to his knees in front of me, silent. He knew that this would end the way I said it would end. I moved from my perch on the table and circled around his prone body.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" I asked him again.

"Two weeks," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked, one of my hands now on his shoulder.

"She wants me to narc on the Sons. Said she could get my record wiped clean if I did it for her."

My other hand came down on his other shoulder and I stood behind him, my voice low.

"Are you ashamed of your record?"

"No."

"Are you ashamed of your ties to the Sons?"

"No."

"How do you think of the Club?"

"Friends. Brothers. Blood."

I looked around the room at that, and many of the Sons seemed calmer. Slowly, I came around to Mac's front and tilted his chin up so he would look into my face.

"Will you betray us? At any time? For any reason?"

"NEVER," he returned, voice fierce.

I stared down at him, and finally nodded.

"My decision comes from the truth I see in you," I said gently. I moved my hand from his chin to stroke his cheek, "You will be saved tonight. Starting anew as a prospect for Charming. You will do whatever is asked of you, by whoever asks it. Even if it's another prospect. If the men that surround you now don't trust you, then you take that at face value. You re-earn their trust. You are starting over here, you will be the lowest of the low. If one of the members feels the need to beat on you, you let it happen. You defend yourself but do not fight back. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head and I looked from face to face to find him a sponsor. I noticed Chibs and Tig in back and caught Chibs eye; he nodded his head slightly. I waited until Mac had removed his cut, folded it, and put it on the floor in front of me.

"Chibs Telford," I said, raising my voice, "You sponsor one prospect already. Do you feel yourself up for the challenge of a second?"

Chibs stepped forward through the crowd and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Aye."


	23. Chapter 23

The Sons watched as I let Mac stand.

"Tomorrow, you're going to tell us everything you know about your sister's vendetta. And you're going to help us get rid of her; without violence. And on Friday, you'll receive your Prospect cut."

Mac nodded his head and I smiled before looking at Chibs.

"I'm putting him in your care," I said gently, "But it's up to you how he's treated."

Chibs nodded and I turned my face back to Mac.

"If you make me regret this decision, I'm going to let each one of my Sons have a turn kicking your ass before _I'm_ the one who'll put a bullet in your brain," I warned him.

Mac swallowed hard, but nodded again.

"As for the rest of you," I said easily, raising my voice again, "On Friday, I expect you ALL to be here! As well as any of our brothers you get in touch with by then," I looked at Jax and he grinned and nodded his head, "You see, we all have something to celebrate. A surprise. Luann mama, you wanna step up here?"

Jax came up to my side and wrapped his arm around me while Luann walked up; a little nervous. I smiled reassuringly at her and glanced up at Jax.

"Luann, how long you been with the Club?"

Luann glanced around, smiling worriedly, "Couple dozen years."

"And how long's your husband been put away?" I asked, I was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

Luann sighed unhappily, "Too long," she looked at Jax; who couldn't stop grinning, "What's this about?"

I looked up at Jax again, then glanced around the crowd. Gemma caught my eye and I saw that hers were damp as she smiled brightly. She'd figured out my surprise.

"Well Luann, I called in a favor today. A couple actually and, I have a very big surprise for you."

Luann smiled, though it was a confused smile, "Well what is it?"

"I was able to get Otto's sentence reduced."

Luann's jaw dropped. Hands shaking, she covered her mouth and her eyes glistened with tears. I grinned at her as the rest of the Club roared. Finally, her hands dropped and the tears began to fall down her face.

"You serious?" she asked quietly; she turned to Jax, "Jax baby don't you be jokin' with your Aunt Luann like that. Are you serious?"

Jax nodded, still grinning, "Jesse called in a couple of favors and got Otto's sentence seriously reduced. Something about unlawful imprisonment or some shit like that."

"Oh my GOD!" she cried, flinging her arms around Jax and my shoulders.

When she finally pulled away, she couldn't stop smiling.

"When's he gettin' out?" she asked, grabbing my hand.

Her question seemed to reverberate around the room because everyone froze and went silent.

"See, that's why we're havin' a little get together FRIDAY NIGHT! Cause your Old Man is a free man as of nine o'clock FRIDAY MORNING!" I told her, grinning ear to ear.

Luann let out a shriek that I thought would pierce my eardrums and flung her arms around me again, sobbing as she thanked me over and over. I pulled back slightly and cupped her face in my palms.

"We all deserve happiness," I whispered to her, "In this fucked up life we deserve all the happiness we can find."

I hugged her again as the men around me roared their pleasure at my statement. After a couple minutes, Gemma took Luann off my hands and I felt Jax arms around me again as I looked for Tig to quiet everyone again. He let out a piercing whistle and everyone quieted.

"Before we finish off this marvelous night," I said, my arm winding around Jax back, "I want to see every Prez and VP that's here tonight. You do not have a choice in this matter. I want all your asses in Church in five minutes. Half-Sack, Mac and Danny; go ahead and open those doors to the public. And I want all _three_ of you working the bar, _and sober_ tonight. Understand?"

I waited until the three young men nodded their heads at me before turning with Jax and heading into Church to talk with the nine charter heads who waited.


	24. Chapter 24

"Gentlemen," I said easily as we walked into the room.

I heard the doors click shut behind us and knew Tig, Bobby and Chibs were standing guard. I looked around and saw Happy at the table as well; he would speak for the nomads who were here tonight. He saw me looking and nodded at me, I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him, making him chuckle.

Jax and I took the final two seats at the large redwood table and I lovingly ran my hand over the top of it, remembering when my dad had helped Bobby and Big Otto carve it in the first place.

"My father lived this club, this family, for so long. I was born into it, but I knew he kept me at the edge of everything. Ninety percent of the club in Modesto is clean, no record. Not because we don't do jack, but more because we don't get caught. Or most of us have friends in high places who owe us favors," I nodded in Shawn's direction, "Shawn here, has a couple of ex-lovers who work for the ATF; and he's stayed friendly with all of them even though he doesn't sleep with them anymore. One of whom, married into the club when Shawn introduced her to one of our brothers."

I looked at the range of reactions at that and had to chuckle.

"That's right boys, we have ATF in the club; and they're not trying to screw all of us…just one," I said with a shrug and garnered a few chuckles, "My own daughter's godfather is an ATF agent who is a longtime friend of mine."

"You got a kid?" Kozic asked, stunned.

I looked in his direction and grinned, "I'm just full of surprises Koz. But, that's not why we're here and I'm not answering any more questions about her right now. I asked to meet all of you here to discuss my father's dreams for the club's future."

Thirty minutes later, the charter heads who were there filed from the room to join the party that was going on.

Jax slipped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I smiled and put my hands over his, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"What's up?" I asked easily.

He shrugged, resting his chin on my shoulder after pressing a kiss to the spot below my ear.

"Think I could get used to that," he said quietly, "Calling the shots."

I turned my head more fully and smiled at him, "You did good in there. I'm kinda used to it, but I think that with you in charge of the boys; it'll be easier on me."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"Hey, I have two kids to take care of now. And, if you think you can handle it, I'd like to keep on being a foster parent," I said softly.

Jax turned me around in his arms and looked me square on, "Why do you want to do that so much?"

I shrugged and looked around, "Can I explain it to you later? I'd rather the whole club not know I'm a softy."

Jax smiled and kissed me hard before letting go of me and walking over to the bar. I grinned and shook my head, walking over towards Gemma instead of following him. Gemma smiled up at me from her spot on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I plopped down and leaned my head on her shoulder, smiling when she pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"How ya doin' baby?" she asked easily.

I sat up and smiled at her, "I'm good. Better than I was before coming out here. And now that I've gotten a bunch of my stuff taken care of, I can focus on the more important things in my life."

Gemma's smile softened and she looked over to the bar where Jax was. I saw the smile slip to an angry scowl and my eyes followed her sight path. There, at the bar, stood Jax; being rubbed up on by some long-legged blonde whore. I felt Gemma's eyes on me and I looked at her with a wicked grin.

"'Scuse me while I go mark my territory," I said in feral voice.

I heard Gemma's laughter behind me as I made my way over to the bar. Some of the men hushed as I walked by them, but I motioned for them to keep doing what they were doing. Tig saw the direction I was headed in and began chuckling as I stepped up behind the blonde crow eater. Jax eyes met mine over her head and I saw the apology that was there. Giving him a sweet smile, I wrapped my hand in the girl's blonde hair and ripped her off Jax, throwing her to the floor and taking her place in front of my man. Her shriek had drawn the attention of most of the men and they watched as I shook a few loose blonde hairs from the webs of my fingers before looking up at Jax.

He watched me carefully and from the corner of my eye I saw the crow eater get up. I grabbed Jax by the cut and hauled him down to my level, kissing him hotly. Pulling back to catch my breath I turned to face the now stunned woman and said two words before turning back to Jax.

"Hands. Off."


	25. Chapter 25

She moved to come at me, but was held back by Shawn and Koz. I turned to face her and look into her eyes as I made my position clear.

"I don't care who you fuck," I said in a deceptively soft voice, "But you don't touch him. Do you understand me?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she shrieked, "You can't tell me what to do!"

I turned back to Jax and showed her the Reaper on the back of my cut before moving to face her again. Her eyes were wide.

"This cut, is mine. Not a man's. Mine. As for who I am, my name is Jessica Crow; and I am one of the only women in the club. You, are nothing but a slut who spreads her legs for any of my boys whenever and however they want," my voice was quiet, but the club had gone silent, so it carried; "You will listen to what I say, or I will cut all your ties to these men. And while I'm sure they'll be pissy about it, I can guarantee they'll get over it because there are dozens of girls just like you waiting to be invited here. I'm sure they wouldn't mind some _fresh_ meat."

As whistles and catcalls surrounded us, I smirked at the girl, who'd been silent as I spoke. Finally she opened her mouth.

"He didn't have an Old Lady last week," she said, smiling smugly.

My smirk widened and I turned to look at Jax, eyebrow raised.

"This is her?" I asked him.

Jax shoved his hands into his pockets and looked to the ground. I snorted out a laugh and shook my head, looking back at her. The smug smile she had on her face dimmed slightly at my reaction. I took a step towards her and the entire room seemed to tense. Very slowly, I lifted my mouth to her ear and whispered to her.

"I know all about you," I told her lowly, "And I know that you're one of the worse girls he's told me about. Oh yes, he's told me. You see, he's been mine for a while. I know all about all of you, and trust me honey; there weren't that many. You're barely a blip on his radar. So don't think your little tryst with him can hold a candle to what we have. Because while you're an easy fuck, something to help him de-stress from the bullshit; I'm the mother of his children. You touch him again, and I'm going to break each and every one of your fingers for touching what doesn't belong to you."

I stepped back and looked around at everyone, smiling easily as I turned back to Jax. I lifted his chin and looked into his eyes before kissing him sweetly.

"I'm going to go home and check on Emma and Abel," I said to him quietly.

His eyes searched mine and my smile was sincere. It was a club party, yes, but I knew I could trust him. I trailed my hand from his cheek to rest over his heart.

"You stay and have fun," I said before kissing him again.

That said, I gathered my things and walked out of the clubhouse.

**(Narrator POV)**

Jax, like most of the Sons there, watched as she walked out of the clubhouse and into the night. He glanced over at the crow eater, who was still being held by Shawn and Kozic.

"Let her go," he said with a sigh.

They did as he said and the crow eater thought that it had been a sign for her. She stepped forward, a seductive look on her face, only to stop dead as Jax shook his head at her. She stopped where she was, confused, and Jax looked towards the door; the door Jesse had left through, before shaking his head again. He turned and walked away.

"You're gonna wanna listen to Jess on this," she heard a female voice say from her right, and she turned to see one of the porn stars, turned Old Lady, from CaraCara, "She will kill you and do it with a smile on her face."

She seemed to think this over for a moment, and recalled the frosty look of hate in the brunette's eyes before shuddering. The porn star was right, whoever this _Jessica Crow_ bitch was, she wanted nothing to do with her. She walked towards the backyard, deciding that fresh air was what she needed, and met up with some of the other girls who were outside smoking.

"Are you okay Daisy?" one of them asked her.

"Yeah April," she said, lighting up a cigarette of her own, "I'm fine."

"So, Jax Teller is off the market?" another voiced.

Daisy nodded her head, "Yeah. And let me tell you, his Old Lady; Jessica? She's the like uber version of Gemma. You _don't_ want to mess with her."

She let out a breath of smoke and absently rubbed the back of her head. She was sure she'd have a massive headache in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, since I haven't gotten any requests for the crossover story, I'm going to shelve the project. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. ~N

* * *

**

I got back to Jax place, it wasn't ours, not yet; and paid the babysitter. It was around nine at night, so I peeked into the baby's room and saw him lying silently in his crib. I walked over and looked down at him, smiling when I saw him sleeping peacefully. I made sure the baby monitor was on before leaving the room and walking down the hall to Emma's room.

I stuck my head in the door and saw her sitting up in bed.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" I asked, walking over.

I sat down next to her on her bed and wrapped her in my arms, pressing a kiss to the crown of her hair. I felt her sigh and snuggle into my embrace and I smiled into her hair.

"I wanted to see you an' Daddy 'fore I fell asleep," she said quietly.

"Well, you get to see me," I returned, "I don't know when Daddy will be home baby. He has some people he has to talk to."

Emma nodded, then I felt her move her head and her eyes on me.

"Momma okay?" she asked.

I looked down at her and smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Momma is fine baby. Just tired. Do you want a story?"

"Song?" Emma asked, looking up at me.

I brushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes; the eyes she got from her father.

"Alright baby. But just one."

I began humming softly, Emma's favorite movie as of late was Disney's 'Anastasia' and she loved the song _'Once Upon a December'_. If it wasn't a story she wanted to help her fall asleep, it was that song. I lay in bed next to her, propping my head up on one hand, softly stroking her hair as I sang her lullaby.

Watching her as her eyes fluttered shut and she hugged her teddy to her chest, I couldn't help but wish that she had been mine. That I had been the one to carry her for nine months, give birth to her. I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world; or Abel either. I felt eyes watching me and turned my head to see Jax standing at the door to her room. I smiled as I finished the final verse.

I kept humming the song as I stood from the bed and tugged her blankets more securely around her. Bending over her bed, I ghosted a kiss over her forehead before standing and walking across the room to Jax.

"She just fell asleep," I whispered as I pulled him from the room, "She was waiting up for us."

"I'm sorry Jess," he said quietly as I closed her door behind us.

I looked up at him, confused, "For what Jax?" I asked.

He pulled me into the master bedroom and sat me down on the bed, kneeling in front of me.

"That girl at the clubhouse," he said, taking my hands.

I smiled at him, "Babe, I told you before. I don't care about them, I know that you had to keep up appearances," I pulled one hand from his and smoothed it over his cheek, "So long as it doesn't happen again, and runs don't count, I'm okay."

He looked at me and I knew he didn't believe what I was saying. I leaned closer and kissed him, pulling his lower lip with my teeth before backing away. His eyes were hot as he watched me back myself to the middle of the bed and crawl up on my knees, my hands going to the bottom of my shirt. I slowly pulled it off and tossed it over the side of the bed, eyes on his. I leaned back slightly and crooked my finger at him. I watched emotion pass over his face as his eyes glazed over with lust and heat. I bit my lower lip as I watched him crawl towards me.

His mouth covered mine hotly and I made quick work of his cut and white t-shirt, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his bare chest to mine.


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as my eyes opened the next morning, I realized Abel hadn't made a sound. I bolted from bed and to his room, catching myself at the door when I saw Jax sitting in the rocker feeding Abel. I let out a small sigh and looked at the sight. As if he could feel my eyes on him, Jax looked up at the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the frame.

"You look good like that Jax," I said easily.

He smiled at me before looking down at the baby in his arms. Feeling a small arm wrap around my leg, I looked down at my side to see Emma leaning against me sleepily.

"Morning baby," I said as I reached down to run my hand over her hair, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Emma said, blinking sleepily.

Jax looked up at her, "Hi Emma."

"Hi Daddy."

She let go of my legs and walked slowly over to where Jax sat rocking Abel. She put her hands on the arm of the rocker and rested her chin on top of her hands, watching her daddy feed her baby brother. I had to smile, and promptly wish I had a camera; because it was a Kodak moment.

"Daddy?" Emma said suddenly.

"Yeah baby?" Jax asked, looking over at his little girl.

"Can I come with you to work today?"

Jax looked up at me, eyebrow raised; and I shrugged.

"I'll be working with Gemma in the office today, it wouldn't bother me. But if you want her around you make sure you keep a close eye on her. I don't want her getting hurt on any scrap metal or the tools. And I'll keep the baby with me."

"There's a room for him in the clubhouse," Jax said.

I smiled, "I know Jax, just like I know Gemma split the room in half and put some things for Emma in there as well. But since I'll be in the office all day, I'd like him close."

He nodded his head, looking back down at the baby in his arms. Abel's eyes sparkled back at him, as though he knew who was holding him and that they were talking about him. Jax looked down at Emma, who was playing with Abel's feet.

"It's okay with me and Momma baby, but you need to stick close to me or Grampa okay? We don't want you getting hurt."

She nodded her head emphatically, beaming at her daddy and I smiled at the picture.

"Come on Em, we need to get you dressed and ready to go. Daddy's going to change and dress Abel," I said, holding a hand out to the bouncy blonde girl.

She came to me and I hoisted her up onto my hip, winking at Jax before turning and leaving the room. I heard Jax growl behind me and shook my ass at him for good measure, making him chuckle. After helping Emma get her clothes ready, I left her to change and walked back to the bedroom I shared with Jax; which had our own bathroom in it and quickly stripped and got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later I wrapped a towel around my body and used a second one to start drying my hair as I walked back into the bedroom. A low groan had me looking up and I saw Jax standing by the closed door. Grinning, I kept on drying my hair.

"Hey you," I said easily, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Blame Emma," he said, voice hoarse, "She wanted to change what she was wearing, twice."

I sighed and walked up next to him, opening the door to the hallway.

"Emma Christine!" I hollered, "You best not make your daddy late to work! Pick out something to wear and stick with it young lady! And no dresses! You're going to be in a mechanics garage all day."

"Yes Momma!" I heard from down the hall.

I nodded my head and shut the bedroom door again, looking over at Jax, whose eyes were burning into me.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes. You just need to lay down the law with her sometimes," I said with a smile.

I turned around to walk away from him and felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling my back flush against his chest.

"Jess," he hissed against my ear and I shivered slightly, "Why're you teasing me?"

I felt his hands roaming my body over the towel and squirmed against him, feeling him pressing hard against my ass. One of his hands slipped under my towel and began petting me gently, one finger teasing my clit. I moaned and dropped my head back against his shoulder, my hips beginning to move against his hand.


	28. Chapter 28

"Jax," I whined, "we don't—gasp—have time for this," I breathed out.

"Your fault," he growled, "Teasing me with just that fucking towel on," he nipped my neck.

I widened my stance, bringing one hand up to the back of his head as I felt myself giving in to him.

"Jax," I moaned, "I didn't mean to baby. I didn't know you were in here."

I felt him slip two fingers in my core and gripped the back of his head, letting my eyes flutter shut. Torturously, he slowly slid his fingers in and out of me as my hips began moving to try and get more friction from him.

I whimpered when I felt him remove his fingers from me and grabbed for his wrist with my free hand, trying to keep him there. He chuckled against my neck and shook his hand from my hold, turning me around to face him as he turned us both so my back was against the door. His hands slipped under the towel and parted the fabric, letting it fall to the floor as his eyes roamed over me. Devouring my body like I was a five course meal and he was a starving man.

"Jax—" I began softly.

"Quiet," he said.

I bit my lip and shut my eyes as he took both my hands in one of his and held them over my head; his other hand coursing slowly over my body.

"Look at me Jesse," he demanded softly.

Slowly, I dragged open my heavy eyes and my breath caught in my throat at the dark desire in his. His hand dragged down my stomach and over my mound, slipping his fingers inside me as he played my body like an instrument.

"You're going to think about this all day," he said lowly, "You're going to think about what I do to you, what I make you feel; and you're going to want to finish this. But you're not going to. You're not allowed to come until I say so."

I smirked at him, "Not allowed? How are you—ungh!"

He shoved a third finger into my body, stretching me and stopping me from speaking.

"I'll know," he said with a wicked grin.

"I was—gonna say how—are you gonna—mmm—stop me?"

I looked up at him from under my lashes and smirked, biting my lip as he continued to move his fingers. He chuckled and pulled his hand away, pressing his body against mine and pushing me into the door. He let go of my hands and I wrapped them around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I shivered as his hands trailed up and down my sides and smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. A sudden knock on the door made me laugh against his kiss before pulling back.

I pushed him away from me and bent down to pick up the towel, wrapping it back around my body as I stood straight.

"Daddy?" Emma called through the door, "I ready to go."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and kissed him quickly, "Saved by baby girl," I smiled, walking over to my suitcase and began pulling out clothes for the day.

Jax leaned his head against the door and sighed.

"Okay baby, I'll be right out," he replied.

He turned around, leaning against the door, and frowned.

"Why haven't you put your stuff away?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up, confused; "What?"

"The stuff you brought up with you, why haven't you put it away?"

"Because I have to go back to Modesto and start packing up there," I told him as I pulled on my panties, "If I bring everything back up there, I'll have a better idea of my clothing inventory; and its really just easier like this right now babe."

He pushed off the door and moved towards me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But you're not going back yet."

"No I'm not. But I am going back Sunday after Otto's party," I replied, snapping my bra on before walking over and meeting him in the middle of the room, "Jax. I swear on Daddy that _I'm not gonna leave you_," I put my hands on the sides of his face, "I just, I don't feel like this is _our_ place yet. And I didn't wanna freak you out by having all my junk all over the place so soon."

He put his hands on my hips and held me close to him.

"Jesse," he sighed, "It's you and me. It's always been you and me. After that night, when I was stayin' with you and Deacon, I had my shit thrown all over your room. You didn't care," he shook his head, "And neither do I. You know that Jess."


End file.
